Vingence is very sweet
by JessieKitsune
Summary: Kina is set out to avenge her sisters death, by killing her older brother, , But when she goes to kill her brother Kurama, she finds a surprise waiting for her at his house, her sisters. THERES A LITTLE LIMON IN DIS STORY BETWEEN KINA AND HIEI, if u guy


Author: Hey guys it's me again sorry I haven't down anything in a long, long, time. The reasons for my arrogance is that I was grounded for 5 months -.- that's right, **5 **whole months of being grounded for dumb reasons, but we are only human. Any way I'm working on the other stories while I'm working on this one. I almost have all the stories done!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY.

A teenaged girl with pink hair, red eyes, a normal frame, and a missing right arm, sat on a park bench, her flaring eyes looking out onto the crystal blue lake that lay before her. Gripping two small oriental jars in her hand, she stood up quickly; a small wind blowing her navy blue sailors skirt wildly about her lightly tanned legs. She walked over to the lake, staring down at her watery reflection, still clutching the jars tightly to her chest, as if they were her newborn children. Biting her lower lip, fighting back the stinging sensation that started up in the corners of her eyes, she slowly opened the jars, revealing some ashes left by her two younger sisters, Yumi and Kei. She spilled the dusty substance into the blue mass of water before her, tears flowing down her golden brown cheeks. She stared at the water, her eyes saddened with grief, and the dread of the task that lay before her.

Kina, turned slowly, her head bowed against the strong wind that started up, and headed toward her house 10 blocks from the park where her sisters loved to play in, before they were killed. Kina stepped through the door and took off her shoes. She plopped on the couch, and opened a can of soda with a small pop, and a hiss from the can. Taking a small sip, she flipped on the TV and started two-watch wrestling. Sighing, she turned it off, it didn't feel the same without her sisters watching it with her and wearing the ridiculous costumes they had thrown together, to support the team that they loved. Kina sighed and stepped into the Ofuro, stripping herself of her clothes, and sat on the stole, filling the seNmeNki with hot water and poured it down her head and back. The hot water mixed with her tears, the pain of losing her sisters still strong and fresh in her mind and heart, and the fact that she was going to have to loose one more sibling, was tearing her apart, piece-by-piece. Stepping into the bath, she soaked all the way up to her eyes, bubbles she was blowing under the water coming up to the surface only to pop. Kina closed her eyes and sank under the steaming surface of her bath she was taking.

Drying off, Kina walked into her room starch naked, and opened her closet and pulled out her large, plane white, kimono sukato. She slipped under the covers and fell into a very troubled and violent sleep.

Dream

Running with a sword in her hand, running down after three shadowy figures ahead of her, Kina jumped from tree to tree, the muscles in her legs straining to keep up with the figures on the ground below her. Jumping in front of the figures, Kina stood up slowly her head bowed and her red eyes showing with anger. And with one swift, clean cut motion, decapitated two of the people leaving only one standing, stepping forward she raised her sword and...

End of Dream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kina woke up practically screaming her lungs out and sitting up with a start, a cold sweat dripping down her face and creating a wet spot on her back. Catching her ragged and rapid breath, Kina threw the covers off and ran into the toire, and looked at her shaken and white reflection. Kina breathed deeply and stared at the matted hair, pale, shaken girl who was staring back at her.

Kina sighed as she remembered a phrase that her sister, Kei, had spoken to her a few months ago.

"If it's not worth it, why do it? All it's going to do is cause more hurt or trouble." She was right, but she had to do what she had to do, and there was no getting around it. And even if she found away, all it was going to do is destroy her sister's honor, and kill Kina from the inside out. Kina sighed and put on her shoes and stepped out into the cool, crisp, nights' breeze. Taking a deep, slow breath, Kina exhaled with a small hissing sound that escaped her slightly parted lips. Kina stepped onto the newly frosted ground, a small crunch groaned from the weight of her thin body. She walked a few steps and stopped, hearing not only her footsteps, but also that of another, someone heavier, and dangerous.

Kina spun around fiercely to come face to face with a spiked hair boyish looking man; red eyes of his own glowing in the dim light that shown from Kina's house. She let out a yelp and reached for the knife that was hidden in the sides of her sukato. The man shot out his hand, grabbing Kina's with extraordinary strength, pulling her hand away from the knife and to the side.

"Let go!" Kina yelped, but the man didn't even loosen his grip. He pinned her down her hand on the ground, his weight keeping her lighter frame down to the ground. Kina struggled her eyes shut in fright and frustration at the thought of not being able to get loose.

"Calm down." A slightly deep and harsh voice whispered in her ear. Kina didn't listen, for the fright in her rose as she realized what could happen if she obliged to the man's request. The man used more of his body weight, making even more difficult for Kina to get out. Growling Kina used every ounce of energy that she could muster, and she flipped him over on his back. The man looked up at her, his black hair with blue tips, and white bangs spread messily across his face and the frosted grass beneath him. Blinking Kina felt a small flutter from the pit of her stomach. She recognized the man now, and she felt really bad.

Chapter 2 

Kina gasped as she realized she had her boyfriend, pinned below her with a pissed off expression written across his smooth face.

"Hiei!" Kina squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes..." Hiei said a bit more annoyed than usual. Kina felt her face heat up and turn a bright pink, that shown brightly in the dim night. She got up quickly and bowed embarrassed that she didn't recognize her own boyfriend. Hiei got up and straightened out his unbuttoned jacked. Kina went even redder when she realized he had no shirt on. Hiei snorted with slight laughter when he saw the pink that had crept upon his lovers face.

"It's ok Kina." He said as he reached out and pulled her closer to him in a warm, strong embrace. Kina buried her face into his masculine shoulder and breathed in his comforting sent. Hiei gingerly stroked her, shaken, and still slightly shocked form. He looked at the spot where her right arm should be and shook his head with a slight air of sympathy.

"Kina," he hissed softly in her ear, "I have something for you." He picked her up and carried her back to Kina's house and set her on her futon. Hiei pulled out his black silk bag and set it in front of himself and Kina. He pulled out something wrapped in golden silk; it was long, as long as Kina's arm. Hiei set it in front of her and looked he straight in the eyes, fire red orbs locked in flaring red circles. Kina's eyes were curious, and anxious to see what Hiei had brought.

"You don't have to use this, but it might help you more than just having one." Hiei said, choosing her words carefully so that not to offend his lover.

"Ok." Kina said with an acknowledging nod. Hiei reached over and with a swift motion, pulled the silk off the object revealing a gleaming, silvery titanium, robotic arm. Kina stared at it at first, not quite sure what to think of it. She reached out, her slender fingers tracing the markings and the cold metal frame of the robotic arm.

"Hiei...I, I don't know what to say, it's..." Kina struggled for words; Hiei reached out and put his finger on her full lips. He picked up the air and slowly attached it to Kina's right stump of an arm. A small light appeared around the titanium arm, glowing up past Kina's shoulders and over her head. There where slight clicking noises and a high-pitched ringing sound. And then, all was silent, the light died, and Kina was revealed, her eyes closed. She appeared to have fallen asleep. She fell forward onto Hiei's lap and slept.

"Oi, wha... what's going on?" Kina woke up, her head aching, her arms feeling heavy...arms? Kina looked quickly at her right shoulder, her eyes widening. Cool, sleek, silvery titanium armor looking plates that somewhat cupped her shoulder gleamed in the rays of sun that leaked through her bamboo drape that laid calmly across her window. Her dark pupils narrowed at the light that struck them gently. Kina groaned and pulled the covers over her head, rolling on her side. The sight of the metal arm had not yet taken into effect on Kina's sleepy brain.


End file.
